With the development of communication technology, communication application including text communication, voice communication, video communication, and the like, there is an increasingly wide utilization of communication applications. In general, a communication application realizes the purpose of communication by forwarding communication information between two or more users. A user can usually only receive communication information sent from a counterparty user through the communication application and send communication information produced by the user to the counterparty user, resulting in a relatively single user experience.
On the one hand, in a case of two or more electronic devices being in a video communication state, if a user needs to send a text message to a counterparty user, he/she must firstly exit from the video communication state, and then can send the text message. After the sending of the text message has been completed, if the user still needs to continue the video communication, he/she needs to reestablish a video communication connection, thus causing a tedious operation.
On the other hand, in the processes of communication, a large amount of data will be produced, such as text data, voice data, video data, and the like. In the prior art, when forwarding these data to a communication counterparty during the communication process to realize the purpose of communication, the data is not further utilized.
Therefore, an information processing method and information processing apparatus being capable of conveniently delivering and displaying a wide variety of information between two or more electronic devices is needed.